


oh beautiful flowers

by cherrychainz



Category: TOMORROW X TOGETHER | TXT (Korea Band)
Genre: Angst, Blood, Character Death, Death, F/M, Hanahaki Disease, Heavy Angst, M/M, Unrequited Love, aw shit, haha - Freeform, im just sad man, this isnt even well written im just sad, why did I write this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-05
Updated: 2020-08-05
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:15:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25730443
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cherrychainz/pseuds/cherrychainz
Summary: When Beomgyu begins coughing up flowers and blood, he knows that his life is soon to end. He decides to see his best friend Kai one last time, finding out about his friends biggest secret.
Relationships: Choi Beomgyu/Huening Kai, Choi Soobin & Huening Kai
Comments: 4
Kudos: 47





	oh beautiful flowers

**Author's Note:**

> Hello :> this is my first time writing mcd and I don't personally like this os that much, but i'll post it here anyways!  
> Trigger Warnings for death and blood!

Taehyun smiled at his boyfriend, holding his hand tightly, giggling over a joke he made. His eyes lit up with a kind of gleam that meant nothing but pure love and adoration. And Beomgyu watched him.

Fuck Taehyun for being so happy. Fuck him for being so in love. Fuck him for breaking Beomgyus heart into pieces, for winning this fight and being the one to hold Soobins hand and look at him with so much love. Really, fuck him for being with the boy Beomgyu loved.

Once there was a love for Taehyun, a trust and love and respect, Taehyun was once Beomgyus best friend, one of the most precious people in his life, but what more was left of that now? Disappointment, distrust, and- not hate. Really hating someone you once considered your best friend wasn’t that easy. But there was this feeling Beomgyu had towards Taehyun that couldn’t be described. And that feeling hurt. It pierced through Beomgyus heart. And his lungs. And he remembered the exact day he felt it for the first time.

“Why did you do that to me, Taehyun?” Beomgyu leaned onto the sink as he felt his legs becoming too weak to support his body.

“Why can’t you be happy for me? You know that I love him!” Never had Taehyuns voice sounded so upset. But what upset  _ him _ ? He had everything he wanted, right? He had Soobin. He was the one that got to kiss him and be his boyfriend so why was  _ Taehyun _ upset?

“Why can’t  _ I  _ be happy? Because  _ I _ -” Beomgyu had to take a deep breath as his chest started hurting. “Because  _ I _ love him just as fucking much as you do and you fucking know that!”

“Well, but there’s a difference between us, Beomgyu. He only loves one of us back. And that’s me. And you can’t change that.”

Now Beomgyu had to hold back a cough as his entire lungs began scratching.

“Get the fuck away, Taehyun,” he choked, trying to blink away his tears. “Just leave me the fuck alone.”

And when Taehyun had left the room, Beomgyu coughed up the first petal.

And now, Beomgyu played with the 100th petal in his hand, small and pale pink, quite pretty actually. Those flower petals themselves, that were scattered in Beomgyus room, really were beautiful, if you didn’t know where they came from and what the would lead to. But they had lost all their beauty to Beomgyu. For him, they were a sign of his flaws and imperfection, a reminder that he was simply unloveable, that he wasn’t good enough to be chosen by someone he adored, and eventually, that he’d just pass away one day because of it.

These petals came from flowers growing inside of Beomgyus chest, where they’d soon fill up his lungs, suffocate him and lastly, burst out of his body, leaving nothing but his corpse being reclaimed by nature. A thought that scared Beomgyu in the beginning, but nowadays he almost anticipated the day it would finally happen.

Of course, he could simply remove those flowers surgically, at the cost of never loving again, but was he ready to pay that? Was he ready to live a life with no love, or would he rather just die, painfully but beautifully, and leave behind an overgrown body that would remind everyone of the agony that was love?

Everyday, Beomgyu felt his chest getting tighter. It became harder to breathe, and he was overcome by the urge to throw up whenever he saw Soobin and Taehyun together, throw up a bunch of those terribly beautiful pink petals.

Taehyun didn’t know about Beomgyus condition, neither did Soobin, and once he was dead, they’d hopefully never find out about the cause. And if they did, maybe… maybe Taehyun would understand that it was his fault. Maybe Taehyun would see that he killed his best friend by taking away the one he loved.

Beomgyu tried to exhale, but only ended up choking on one of the petals that were stuck in his throat. He cleared his throat a few painful times until it finally fell out of his mouth. Beomgyus breathing felt sore and itchy as he tried to catch the petal, then felt a sting in his chest stronger that the ones before, coughing more and more, and a few more leaves, and lastly, a full blossom made up of tiny pink round petals fell into his hands. Beomgyus heart stopped for a second as he noticed the red specks all over the flower. Then, he let out a relieved sigh. Blood. So it was happening soon. Vines and flowers began to pierce his lungs.

Who would he have to say goodbye to? His mother and father certainly, maybe Yeonjun, though the two had barely talked to each other. And Kai of course. He’d have to say goodbye to Kai. Somehow, because he knew Kai wasn’t ready to let go of him.

But how are you supposed to let go of your best friend of 11 years, how are you supposed to let him die like Hyuka had to now? He had begged, a thousand times, for Beomgyu to get that damn surgery done, but that would have meant that he wouldn’t be able to love Kai, even just as a friend, right? What was the use of it then?

Beomgyu sighed again, as much as it hurt his lung, and got up. He let the bloody flowers rest on his bed, grabbed his jacket. He didn’t know how much time was left, maybe it wasn’t even enough to say goodbye to everyone, or maybe he had still a few weeks left and he was rushing but- His heart told him to see Kai now, and to start to make his farewells.

He had a key for Hyukas house, of course, is was practically his second home. He opened their front door, stepping in as his lungs felt like they were getting penetrated with a thousand blades, partly because of the flowers that continued to grow, but also due to his fast steps to Kais house.

His family wasn’t here. There was almost no sound in the house whatsoever, making Beomgyu worry that Kai wasn’t home either. He was cautiously peeking into the living room, then he kitchen, when his body froze. A noise. A… cough? It sounded quite familiar, another cough, and yet another one, and then a whimper.

And now was it that Beomgyus body felt completely paralyzed. It was Kai. And he was coughing, and gagging, and crying, upstairs. It couldn’t be. It was impossible, Kai couldn’t be suffering from- Another cough, and an all too well known voice cursing.

And Beomgyus body finally moved, all by itself, rushing upstairs down the small hallway that he had walked through so many times before, and finally falling against the door of Kais bedroom. He knocked, his hands shaking. Please, his best friend couldn’t go through the same fate as him.

“Who-” Kais voice sounded muffled and hoarse. “Who’s that-”

“Kai, it’s me, I’m here, please-”

“Beomgyu?”   
“Yes, please let me-”

“D- Don’t come in-”

“Is the door open?”

“Please don’t come in, Gyu, please-”

Beomgyu had never done anything Kai didn’t want, in years of friendship, but god, he didn’t care about Kai not wanting him to come in  _ now _ . So he pushed down the handle of the door regardless, and of course, the door wasn’t locked. Of course, Kai had lost the key years ago.

“Don’t come in, please-” Too late. Beomgyu stumbled in, blood and flower petals collecting in his mouth and throat again. And then his heart stopped.

Beomgyu had believed that the worst sight in the world was seeing Taehyun happily kiss Soobin while Beomgyu was left to eventually die because of it. But whatever he was seeing now was so much worse. So much more painful.

Seeing Kai curled up on the floor as blood dripped from his mouth, eyes filled with tears, surrounded by small blue flower petals sprinkled with blood, that was truly the worst thing. Something not even comparable to the things Beomgyu thought had hurt  _ him _ in the past.

Beomgyu stared at his friend in disbelief. He blinked a few times as if that could make the sight go away, and reveal itself to be a dream, the worst nightmare he ever had. But Kai was real. The blood was real. Kai being on the verge of death was reality, and Beomgyu  _ knew _ that his end was close, because of the whole flowers that were falling down from his lips onto the red stained floor.

They had grown. They they had taken over Kais lungs. And soon… they’d stop him from breathing. But for how long-

“I told you not to come in.” Kais eyes widened as he saw a single drop of blood run down from the corner of Beomgyus lips. “I didn’t want you to see-” His voice was quiet, weak, and terrified, absolutely disturbed.

Beomgyu fell onto his knees in front of Kai, his lungs feeling like they were about to burst, and his heart hurting, having trouble to pump blood through his body as breathing began to become harder.

“Hyuka-” His hand was shaking as he wanted to reach out for the boy in front of him. He touched his cheek, cold but soft. How exhausting it was to just move his arm by now. “Since when-”

“A long time.” Tears began streaming down Kais face, getting caught in Beomgyus shaking hands. “I didn’t want you to know. But-” Kai closed his eyes, his lips trembling. “Now you’re dying too. So you can’t feel guilty about it anymore.”

“It was-” Beomgyus felt his throat filling with blood. “Because of me?”

“You’re so silly, Beom.” Just slowly, Kais hand moved up to Beomgyus, grasping it softly. “I don’t even know how I made it this long. I loved you… so much.” And his voice became more breathy.

Beomgyu coughed again, nearly choking, spitting out bigger flowers, and blood, so much blood.

“And it was so hard to hide it too…” Kai grew more exhausted with every word he spoke. “All those petals… Oh, I hid them from you… I never wanted you to know…” Beomgyu had to lean closer to be able to hear the raspy whisper. “But I don’t think you ever noticed. It was a secret all this time. And now you know it.”

And he smiled. Kai smiled as his breath became slower, his face paler. He smiled his prettiest smile as he was dying. As the world around Kai started to disappear, he  _ smiled _ .

“I’m sorry-” Beomgyu was only able to whisper when the pain grew. “I’m so… so sorry-”

“At least I’m dying with you.” Kai opened his glassy eyes again. “I love you.”

“I’m sorry-” Beomgyu began to let out choked sobs, making it even harder to take his last few breaths. With whatever power was left, he tried to pull Kais face to his own, then pressed his trembling lips against Kais cold ones. A last kiss. A kiss Kai was too weak to return.

“Thank you-” And his voice was barely audible anymore.

“For how long… have you wanted this?”

“Years.” Whatever strength Kai had left in his body now completely disappeared. He collapsed on the ground for good, his eyes slowly losing their life.

Beomgyu let himself fall down next to him. He looked at him, and Kai looked back through his dull, soon to be lifeless eyes. That was it. That was the end, for both of them, caused by the same thing.

Taehyun and Soobin would live on with the knowledge that they were the reason for Beomgyus death. But Beomgyu himself wouldn’t have to feel guilty for just letting Hyuka pass away like this. He was just dying with him.

Beomgyus lids started feeling too heavy to keep them open but in no way would he take his eyes off Kai now. In no way would he take his eyes off of him until he  _ knew _ that he was gone, no longer in pain, finally peaceful. So he put his every last bit of energy into keeping his eyes open.

Until Kai closed his. And let out a last death rattle. Then, a few blue flowers grew out of his mouth. That was it. The flowers had taken over. These beautiful delicate plants had reclaimed the body of this pained boy. He was gone now. Kai was gone.

And so Beomgyu finally closed his own eyes. He felt something so unknown to any human being, something that couldn’t be compared to anything  _ anyone _ had ever experienced. But it was rest. It was home. It was safety. As his body fought to stay alive, somehow gasp for air, yet his soul felt at peace. Beomgyus senses slowly stopped working, he was deprived of any ability to hear, or see, the bloody and bitter taste in his mouth disappeared, and soon he stopped feeling the floor under his body. Just the growing pain in his chest remained for a little while.

And then, it was gone too. There was nothing. Just a last feeling, a feeling of…

Home. Beomgyus last memory was of a place that used to be oh so familiar to him. Home.

Beomgyu was finally at home, together with Kai.

**Author's Note:**

> AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA yes this kind of comes out of nowhere but I really felt like i should post something again. I've actually written a TON recently, just not about the things I'm SUPPOSED to write and finish?? This is one of those pieces that I'm not particularly proud of but I wanted to share it anyway-
> 
> also actor is NOT!!! discontinued! I'm just stuck in a taejun writers block and I just can't seem to finish this chapter... I promise that will be updated soon ;;
> 
> In the meantime, here's. Beomkai. Dead. Haha :DDDDDDDD (this is loosely connetced to something else you might look forward to in a few months huhuhuh)


End file.
